Women of Thrones
by Abbyforth
Summary: Post RW but before Jaime returns to Kings Landing. Cersei schemes to kill the remaining Starks, while Shae struggles with her continued feelings for Tyrion and her ultimate happiness.
1. Chapter 1

WOMEN OF THRONES

BY

Abbyforth

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. If I did, I would be a millionaire.

A/N: Welcome to my first foray into the GoT fandom. I'm basing most of this on the TV show since I haven't even finished AGoT yet. Elements have also been taken from the fan fiction "What If Robb Stark?" by Erurainon. Constructive crit is always welcome so please review! They feed the muse!

CERSEI

"You're Grace!" Someone was pounding on Cersei's main door. Then one of her handmaids stepped into her solar where she'd been nibbling at a small breakfast to tell her that her lord father wished to see her. What more could he want? She was going to marry that Tyrell boy, what more could he possibly demand of her?

Resigned, Cersei swept through the Red Keep, everyone having the courtesy to rush to make room for her passing. As it should be. When she arrived at her father's solar, he was looking down at a sheaf of papers. She cleared her throat, not caring if she was acting less than a lady. "You wanted to speak to me?"

Tywin lowered the papers and gazed at his daughter for a long moment before speaking. "Varys has come to me with some rather troubling information. It seems that Frey did not kill the young wolf after all. Seems he has found refuge in some idyllic little village.""""

Hot anger shot through Cersei and she burst out, heedless of the consequences. "I see how it is! You have weddings to plan yet you care more for a boy who just happens to win all his battles? After all I've gone through…"

"Silence!" Her father roared, and suddenly Cersei saw a bit of the famed Lannister lion in him. "You think this planning is done for you? I need heirs to secure the Lannister name, and you and your brother are the only ones who can fulfill this. Tyrion at least has the grace to accept what he is being offered. That is more than I can say for you. You will marry Loras. You will put to rest all other schemes for gaining power. And most importantly, you will never speak to Jaime again if that ends the nasty rumors about you. Am I clear?"

All thoughts of her upcoming marriage halted at this pronouncement. She wouldn't let her father do this, not again! For she couldn't imagine a life without her perfect, flawless Jaime in it. They completed each other, didn't her father see that? Of course he didn't, Cersei thought bitterly. No one did.

Gathering her strength, Cersei bowed her head in defeat, at least for now. Her next order of business, she thought gleefully, was to ask that despicable selsword why he couldn't kill her imp of a brother. Then she would put her plan to rescue Jaime into motion. She was so looking forward to putting the Stark boy into his place as dust in the ground…


	2. Chapter 2

SHAE

When she had first come to the Lannister imp, she wasn't expecting much more than a quick fuck and maybe a few stags for her services. Never had she imagined that Kings Landing would be her new residence, or that the lord of Lannister would make her feel like this… Seven hells, why did his accursed father have to marry him off to the Stark girl? For that was what she was, Shae thought bitterly as she walked with Sansa in the gardens of the Red Keep. A stupid little girl who knew nothing of the world.

She tried to push her bitterness away. 'You're doing this for Tyrion' she repeated over and over in her head like a prayer. If Sansa had any idea of Shae's inner turmoil, she paid no heed. The worst part of this situation was that Shae the handmaid and Shae the whore were separating. No longer could she imagine doing the activities she once did, even though it was for her living. Coming from a small cramped house in Pentos had assured her of that. At least before Tyrion. Why did everything have to start with the man she loved, but could never have? She suddenly wished she hadn't come with him to Kings Landing, that she didn't serve the sweet-tempered Sansa who was so much stronger than her…

"—and this one is coming from Essos with fruit and cargo. But there is also a stowaway thief from Bravos who looks for gold and jewels to steal from unsuspecting queens. Shae? Are you quite all right?"

Shae snapped out of her thoughts and gave Sansa what she hoped was a reassuring smile. It wouldn't do for the lady Lannister to become upset on her account. She could be put to death for slandering the Lannister name like that. Shae was so tired of Lannisters. Even Tyrion who had been so kind to her…

"Lady Sansa!" Of course he would have to turn up! Why did she suddenly want vengeance for something that was out of her control? Sansa stiffened then looked down to see her lord husband walking towards them through the garden, a stupid annoying tune on his lips.

"My lord…?" She was so insecure, still after all this time. But yet so strong… Shae suddenly needed to leave them. She couldn't bear seeing him so happy, both of them!

"Shae, you may go. I thank you for watching over my lady." Tyrion gazed up at her earnestly. He had the gall to thank her?

"It was no trouble, my lord. I'll be going now to see if anything is amiss in your solar." She grit out, hoping that Sansa didn't notice.

Then she turned away abruptly and after making sure nobody was the wiser, Shae ran into the Red Keep. It was only when she was poring over his papers in the solar she realized the wetness on her cheeks were tears. She wiped them away fiercely, and continued her duty, all the while picturing Sansa and Tyrion's happiness. She needed to leave and return to Pentos. Live out her life and forget about this game of thrones and the man who had taken her heart and smashed it into pieces. Sudden anger seized Shae then. So she did what she was best at. She was inside the whorehouse serving a customer before she realized the man had blond hair and green eyes. It was time to forget.


End file.
